


Oh, Brother

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Gen, Name-Calling, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sweet, ian mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey can't hide the fact he loves his baby sister...when she isn't being a total whore.





	

Mickey pulled to an abrupt stop, throwing his middle finger at the car blaring it’s horn in surprise behind him. They sped around him angrily, as he leaned his head out the window. “Get in,” he said to a confused Mandy standing at a bus stop down the street from her job. She didn’t move for a full two seconds until Mickey gritted, “today”.

When she was in, Mickey started driving again. He could feel her eyes on him, silently going through a million scenarios why her brother would suddenly show up.

“What’s going on?” she finally asked.

“Nothing,” Mickey said, keeping his eye on the road or out his window.

“Everything alright?” her eyes were still on him.

“’S'fine,” he shrugged.

Mandy still didn’t look convinced. “Ian?”

“At work.”

“Yev?”

“Daycare.”

A minute went by before she spoke again, quieter and more serious. “Is dad–”

“Jesus, Mandy, can’t I pick my fucking baby sister up from work?” Mickey cut her off, slightly hot from the mention of their father. He glanced at her. Her hair was matted down like she’d been wearing a hat with a squirrel on it. She smelled like syrup.

“I’m not a baby, dickwad,” she said.

Mickey came to a red light. “Didn’t say you were, bitch.”

“Asswipe,” she mumbled.

“Assface,” Mickey countered.

“Turd brain.” Mickey could practically hear the grin in her voice.

“Turd eater.”

They looked at each other, holding back laughter. The light changed but Mickey didn’t go, preoccupied with the on the spot staring contest. The car behind them honked, and they both turned out their windows to flip them off. They finally broke, laughing as Mickey sped off.

“Where the fuck are we going anyway?” Mandy asked, stealing the last of her brother’s Gatorade. He thumped her on the thigh, and she shoved him back. “Prick.”

“Shopping.”

“Really?” she lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Fuck no. Gotta make a stop then I’m dropping your ass at home,” Mickey bit.

Mandy poked Mickey in the ribs. “Oh, I forgot it was date night,” she wiggled her eyebrows, smiling wide.

“Shut the fuck up. I should’ve left you standing on the corner. You’re used to it,” Mickey had his tongue in the corner of his mouth. Mandy leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’m tryna fucking drive!”

“Thanks, Mickey” was all she said, smiling to herself.

He smiled too.


End file.
